The Competition
by korcutt13
Summary: The Haruno and Uchiha companies want something from each other. So they decide to play a little game; Take their youngest children and pit them against each other. An arranged marriage wasn't in the rule books! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was getting started on my own fiction. But here is a new story. Sasusaku, so enjoy!

Lazy didn't begin to describe it. Being rich definitely had a major influence on the attitude of the recipients. Sakura Haruno was proof enough of that.

The sunlight was peeking through her window, its rays falling like molten gold across a beautiful pale profile; high cheekbones, strong jaw, small round nose, full lips. And a strawberry blonde cascade so unique in color, people would claim she had dyed her hair light pink. Sakura tossed and turned on her queen bed, immersed completely in her scarlet silk comforter. She knew she had to get up today to meet up with the girls, she just couldn't find the will to leave her comfortable bed.

But she had to, and Sakura Haruno was always one to do what needed to be done. Her older brother Sasori would take over the company from her parents, but she would always remain the backbone and pretty face. And so she stumbled out of bed and into her spacious bathroom, straight into the shower.

The hot water soothed her muscles, and the familiar scent of cherry shampoo and conditioner was a small, but well appreciated comfort this early in the morning. It was nearly 9 o'clock! She had to meet the girls by 10:30, and then be in a meeting with her parents and brother at 1.

She hurriedly got dressed.

Sasuke Uchiha had never let the pleasures of his wealth really get to him. He woke up before dawn everyday. Because, though he would venomously deny it when asked, Sasuke loved to watch the sunrise. It was a past time he had had with his brother, before Itachi had become so immersed in the business.

He kept the tradition alive, but now instead of the distant figure of his brother lying beside him, he was by himself. And he enjoyed the quiet of this way.

His profile was soon exposed in the dawning light; strong aristocrat features on a face that had obviously once been pale, but had been tanned from long exposure from the sun, straight nose, strong jaw, eyes so dark the pupil was indistinguishable from the iris, and short glossy black hair that naturally spiked in all directions.

He was a force unto himself with his looks, and he knew it. He kept his body fit with strenuous regular practices of all forms of martial arts, and he trained his mind with small, nearly unsolvable puzzles.

The sun rose more quickly now, blood red and swiftly painting a motley of warm colors across the horizon. Sasuke stood, dusting off his dark jeans and black T-shirt with the Uchiha red and white fan in the middle.

He had a meeting with his parents and older brother later today.

He needed to be prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

The strawberry blonde beauty was attracting attention. With her tight fighting skinny jeans, and her low-cut tank top (all designer, of course), Sakura was a sight that drew eyes. The appearance of three other completely gorgeous girls did not go unnoticed by onlookers.

The first was tall, with tan skin and bleach-blonde hair in a ponytail. Strands of hair escaped, partially covering bright blue eyes. She wore an eye-watering blend of colors; an orange shirt, a pink tutu, and alternating striped rainbow knee socks. It would have been considered hideous on anyone else, but she was beautiful, and her clothes were Designer Labels. Rich people weren't crazy, they were just eccentric.

The next girl was a smaller, pale girl, with black/indigo hair to her waist. She wore baggy clothes in an attempt to hide her rather large curves, but they were still expensive looking and in fashion.

The last was a tall, athletic-looking girl wearing simple jeans and a blue T-shirt. Her brown hair was in twin buns, and thick lashes framed her chocolate eyes.

All four girls had planned to meet at the café, and so they sat, watching and giggling as people passing by stopped to stare.

They were used to it, but that didn't make it any less funny.

Sasuke Uchiha hated his life at the moment. He cursed his devilishly good lucks and the fortune his family carried. His brother hadn't had as much of these problems; then again, Itachi had practically been a recluse. Sasuke hoped he wouldn't have to resort to that.

He was surrounded by a crowd of desperate, love-struck girls calling his name. Any other guy would have been thrilled. Sasuke was not. He may have had the reputation of a playboy, but that did not mean that he wanted to be harassed by girls every time he stepped outside. No matter how pretty.

He sighed, and repeated to himself, _life sucks._

_Author's Note: _Hey, sorry this took so long to update. I've had a lot of school work. Also, I have no idea where this story is going. So if you have ideas, tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno was laughing. It wasn't the childishly girly giggles of most girls her age, but a full-throated laugh. She was laughing at the outrageous sight of a muscular, tall, dark and handsome stereotype being assaulted by a horde of rabid girls.

Her friends looked to see what she was laughing at, and the blonde, Ino, laughed as well, and just as full-heartedly. Tenten, the athletic brunette, let loose a chuckle before she could help herself. Only Hinata, her pale eyes wide with sympathy, seemed the least bit concerned for the poor guy.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the others heard her. She had had a terrible stuttering problem when she was younger, and now that she was over it, she was very soft spoken. Her friends had become very attuned to her voice.

Just about to shake her head, Sakura looked over the crowd again. She then looked again when she recognized Karen; a redhead dressed in very little who was hanging onto the poor guy's arm. Karen had been Sakura's worst enemy since high school, where Karen had made her life a living hell, and all because Sakura had stolen a few of Karen's boyfriends. Not that Sakura wanted them in the first place.

Sakura made her decision, because she felt a little payback was needed. She got up from her chair at the café and sauntered over to the group. With precision, she reached her hand into the chaos and gripped the guy's arm, the one not being held by Karen. Without a care she extracted him from the crowd. She then proceeded to drape herself over him and kiss him straight on the lips.

There was a collective gasp and then a glass-shattering collection of screeches.

"Oh honey," Sakura layered her voice with equal amounts of sweetness and naughtiness, "I've been waiting all _day_ for that!"

The man looked shocked. She winked at him, and he pulled himself together.

"Sorry, _dear_," Whoa. Sakura nearly melted at his deep rumbling voice. "I was a little busy."

"Oh, it's fine. Let's go now, my friends are waiting." There was a definite twinkle in her eyes. The man was a little worried now.


End file.
